Black and White
by Arhani 'Hanny' Daforcena
Summary: Solomon's inner thoughts, from his own conscience, and his own heart. He contemplates his sins, and all his decisions. SolomonXSaya, please read and review!


She walks in beauty, while you, you walk in sin. She did not choose to become what she was, but you, you knew what awaited you, and you took everything full-heartedly. For more than decades you had viewed her as your enemy, a threat to the existence of the angelic demon that had given you your immortality, so why is this time so different?

No matter how many times you don that white suit, you feel more and more that you do not belong. What was the reason you joined _her_ in the first place? Was it not because you had become disillusioned with the notion of war amongst mankind? Now that you are no longer human, and their wars are only a means to fund your research, to overcome the ills of mankind… But are you not starting your own war? For how long have you been deceiving yourself? For how long have you believed that your cause was just?

You have set your eyes upon her ever since your rebirth into the world that you tread now. Perhaps, it was instinct at first, how the species continued by the progeny of a Queen, and the Chevalier of her sister? But there was also another possibility. She may not remember it, but there were far more encounters between the two of you, excluding those of this awakening.

Tell me, what have you done to think yourself worthy of her love? What is it that you have done, to have made her smile? You have done nothing! What have you known about her, moved your heart so? And what are you willing to do, what are you willing to do, to repent all that you have done?

Solomon Goldsmith, you bore that name with pride, but yet, you are a shadow of what you once were. Before you are what you are now, you were a youth, loving, and full of life. You were a doctor, a healer, not this entity that destroys the lives of humans, just for the reason that they exist! And have you seen her eyes when she faces the beasts that you unleash? No!

You may say what you wish to say, but you know that I am right. In your heart, there was no love, only desire. You have desired power, and now you have it. You are the C.E.O of a multinational corporation, specializing in weapons and pharmaceuticals, now you, control almost half of the needs of the world. And now, the only thing that you lack is a mate, a woman that can satisfy your hunger, and your desires… Have I not spoken your deepest thoughts, Solomon Goldsmith? You claim that your love for her was truly love, but what do you know about love, when all your life, you were driven by hatred, and even more anger? You have no right, whatsoever; to say that you love her and that you have overcome the bonds of blood, to be her Chevalier!

I… I was born to a family of ancient wealth in France. They say the Goldsmiths are descendants of the great Goldschimdts, but I had no cares of that when I was a child. My father and my mother, gave me only the best, and of course, I performed the best as well, befitting a son of my linage. I studied hard, and became a doctor… How innocent I was then.

My first taste of war, was in the trenches of WWI. I was a combat medical officer then, and I had seen more than enough of gore and carnage then. It was then when I thought that the human race was filthy, war mongering, and self-centered. Onii-san, he gave me a chance for change. A chance that I could never refuse, one that he told me that I would not regret for _eternity_… I had been naïve, and I believed him. We had ventured into a deep section of our family home that I did not know exist, and that was where I had met, for the first time in my life, the first angel that I had beheld…

That evening, I had been made a Chevalier, sworn to Diva's service, and since then, I had worn only white, to commemorate the day I had become an immortal Knight at the service of an eternally beautiful Queen, until I met _her_. She might not recall it, but I remember that day like the day I had gained my new life. Her raven hair was long, ruby-hued eyes filled with rage as she cut down Chiropteran after Chiropteran. It was WWII, and my brothers and I had conspired to destroy Adolf Hitler's regime, but Martin Bormann, he had failed, and Onii-san had ordered me to kill him. She had seen me, and asked me, "Who are you?"

We had dueled, we fought, but there was one thing that had been made clear: I saw what no one else could. We were Chiropterans, yet we were different from the base-born beasts that we had engineered. We are wonders of nature, and we should live with one another in peace, not in pieces. I knew, since then, what must be done. Time, and time again, I secretly fed information to _her_, on our operations, and the more we met, the more I fell for her. It had been sheer attraction at first, a call of blood, but I knew that it was not that. With each beat of my heart, my connection with Diva failed, soured, although she and my brothers did not feel it.

I admit that I had been selfish, I admit that I had been wrong, but I am ready to atone for all that I have done, and I shall. If it is what _she_ needs, that I am ready to forsake all that I have, all that I am, just to be with her… Even if it means killing the one angel that gave me the gift of immortality… I shall forsake everything, just to let her know that I love her…


End file.
